Fireworks
by Padfoot57
Summary: Happy 4th! A little Rick/Horatio fluff for the holiday. SLASH


**SLASH WARNING, Don't like, don't read! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI Miami and I am making no profit from this. **

Horatio listened to the exited chatter of his team.

"I love fireworks," Calliegh was saying.

"We need to go early and get a good spot," Ryan said.

"Where are we gonna meet?" Eric asked.

"That's not up to me," Ryan said.

"What do you think Horatio?" Calliegh asked.

"There are a million places guys," Horatio said. Eric was about to say something until Stetler walked into the break room.

"Um, I just came in here to wish everyone a happy fourth," Rick said. "And if you want to come I always have a big party after the fireworks at my house. I serve dinner, drinks and always have a ton of food left over. My kids and I also know the best spot to watch the show." Rick said. The CSIs glanced at one another, unsure of this offer.

"That sounds wonderful Rick." Horatio said. "Can you give me your address?"

"Sure," Rick said.

"And where is your good spot?"

"Down on the other side of Dade cemetery, you have to walk through the graves to get to it." Rick said and scribbled his home address on a piece of paper. "I can meet ya'll around eight. There shouldn't be anyone else there."

"Thank you Rick," Horatio said.

"You're welcome, I hope to see you later." Rick said before leaving.

Horatio's team gave him a few confused looks.

"Hey, Rick is being nice. Besides, it sounds like his watching spot won't have many people around and he's offering to feed us," Horatio said.

"Whatever you say H." Eric said.

"Always listen to what I say," Horatio said before leaving himself.

"Biscuit, don't go far!" Rick called to the black and white Akita as he bounded through the headstones. Biscuit looked at him for a moment before putting his nose to the ground and tracking a raccoon. Rick leaned against the truck and waited for Horatio to arrive. He knew he would come but wasn't sure about the rest of his team.

He smiled as the Hummer drove up and parked behind his truck. Not to Rick's surprise it was only Horatio.

_Woooooooo! _Biscuit howled and barked at the newcomer.

"Biscuit shush, this ain't your yard," Rick scolded. Biscuit ran over to him and sat by his side, always protecting his master. Rick pulled a large quilt out of the back of his truck and saw that Horatio had brought one as well.

"I'm sorry Rick but the others… well you know," Horatio sighed.

"I figured as much; come on, it's not too far from here," Rick said.

"Are your kids coming?"

"Yeah, they're still setting up at home though. They'll be here," Rick said and they walked through the headstones over the hill and into the woods. Biscuit trotted along, happy to be able to be out of the house. The two men came to a clearing in the woods that overlooked part of the city.

"Beautiful Rick," Horatio said.

"Isn't it?" Rick said and threw down his very large quilt. "We can share you know," Rick said awkwardly.

"That sounds like a plan," Horatio said just as awkwardly. The sun was beginning to set and the show would begin soon. The red head sat down beside Rick then laid on the quilt. The grass was soft beneath their bodies and the near silence of the woods was comforting. Biscuit was chasing something about a hundred feet away and whatever it was, wasn't very small.

Rick knew Biscuit would kill it and would most likely bring it back to him. He shivered at the thought and unconsciously scooted closer to Horatio.

"Cold?" Horatio asked.

"Are you kidding?" Rick chuckled.

"Not really," Horatio said softly and put his head on Rick's shoulder. Rick flushed at his closeness and kissed the top of Horatio's head. Horatio smiled and put his arm around Rick's waist. They both jumped as the first rocket shot up in the air and blew up in a burst of color in the sky. Horatio tipped his head up and met Rick's eyes. Rick softly met his lips for a kiss and warmed at the sensations their contact was creating.

Aeon and Libby hurried down through the grave stones and peered at the two men through the trees.

"Oh gross," Aeon whispered.

"Grow up, let's leave them alone," Libby said. "Let's go down by the beach."

"Alright," Aeon whispered back and they ran back to the truck.

Rick and Horatio pulled apart and smiled at each other. Rick glanced up at the lights dancing across the sky.

"That was spontaneous," Rick said.

"Just like fireworks," Horatio said.

"Just like fireworks," Rick echoed and enjoyed the show with his new lover.


End file.
